


Secrets

by ShizukaHanagawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaHanagawa/pseuds/ShizukaHanagawa
Summary: You're Sugawara's little sister that has no real interest in volleyball, but in music, even though you have a natural talent for the sport. Koushi knows that you'll catch the attention of the volleyball members, but he didn't know that you had caught the attention of a certain someone...Daichi Sawamura. Your brother's best friend.You're a secret. Daichi doesn't want his best friend to know that he's been seeing you for close to three years.Will you remain a secret or will you finally break free when pushed to the limit by Michimiya Yui, your competitor for Daichi's attention?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am on fire! I'm cranking out oneshots and chapters to so many different works at one time! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

*(Reader)’s POV*

“(f/n)…” My eyes opened slightly and I could see brown eyes staring back at me.

“Daichi.” He shifted around and then I felt a hand in my (h/l) hair.

“We should get going soon.” I shook my head and closed my eyes, pulling the blanket over my bare body.

“I don’t want to go, Daichi.”

“You know your brother is going to worry if I keep you out any longer.” As if on cue, my phone started ringing. I sighed as I sat up in bed.

“Yes, Koushi?” I went silent as I listened to him. “I’ll be home soon. I’m on my way, I promise.” I hung up the phone and looked at Daichi who was softly touching my skin.

“I told you,” he whispered.  The corners of my mouth twitched slightly.

I looked around the room, trying to locate the parts of my uniform. I slipped on my bra and panties before grabbing my white button shirt and my skirt. I then slipped on the yellow sweater over the white shirt and tied the red bow around the collar of the white shirt. I looked over at Daichi and saw him dressed in the completely black uniform with the white shirt underneath. I grabbed one of my knee length socks and slipped on, simultaneously looking for the other.

“Here it is, (f/n).” Daichi put the sock on for me and grabbed my thigh, a serious look in his eyes. I looked up at him. “You know I love you, right (f/n)?” I nodded, my eyes never leaving his.  He placed a kiss on the inside of my thigh and then put it down. I got out of the bed and ran my fingers through my (h/l) (h/c) hair. Daichi and I both looked around the hotel room, making sure we left nothing, and then went our separate ways.

~~~

I sighed as I made it home.

“I’m home,” I called out.

“You’re late, (f/n),” my dad said as I made my way through the house. I sat at the table with my brother and my father.

“Sorry.” I quickly made a plate of food and ate as my brother and father talked.

“How was your day, (f/n)?” I looked over at Koushi.

“It was okay. I did make some new friends.”

My mom walked over to the table and placed a kiss on my cheek. “Welcome home sweetheart. How was your first day of high school?”

“I made some friends, Mom.”

“Are any of them guys?” Dad asked. I looked over at him and shook my head.

“No, Dad.”

“You should join the volleyball team, (f/n).” My eyes widened as I looked at Koushi. “You do have a great natural talent for the sport, (f/n). What do you say? I can introduce you to Michimiya Yui. She’s the captain of the girls’ volleyball team.”

I shook my head. “I need to focus on the arts. I’m working on piano and cello. I can’t hurt myself by playing sports.”

Koushi threw his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him. “Well, how about you become the second manager of the guys’ team?”

I hesitated. That would mean having to see Daichi. “Sure. I’ll do it.”

I helped clean the kitchen and then walked to my room. I looked at my phone. 8:30 p.m. No texts. I sighed and flopped back on the bed. How did I get myself into a relationship with Daichi Sawamura? I shook my head and sighed again.

“I hear a lot of sighing. What’s going on?” It was Koushi.

“I’m just nervous for tomorrow, Kou. I don’t know how people are going to react.”

“You’re that worried? Don’t worry. You’re adorable and you’re a first year. All the guys will chase you.” I smiled at my older brother and gave him a hug.

“You’re so reassuring, Kou. I wish I could have you stay in high school with me until I graduate. Once you leave, I’m on my own.”

“That’s why I’m going to introduce you to everyone on the team. They’ll look out for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to put out a new chapter at least once a day... But with college and all the b.s. classes I have to take, we'll see if I can keep it up!

*(Reader)’s POV*

I walked into the gym after school and looked around. I saw figure after figure there, but I couldn’t find Koushi. I walked in further until I walked into another girl.

“(f/n)-chan?” she asked.

“Kiyoko-senpai!”

She smiled at me softly. “You’re finally a high school student, huh?” I nodded. “I haven’t seen you since Sugawara’s first year. It’s been a long two years.” I nodded at her and looked around.

“Speaking of Koushi… Have you seen him?” She nodded and pointed towards where the guys were huddled up. I nodded and thanked her before walking over to the huddle. I pulled on his shirt, which caught his attention.

“Kou, I’m here.” The whole team looked at me, shocked.

“(f/n), I’m so glad you made it!” Koushi pulled me into a hug and loving pet my head. “Everyone, this is my little sister, Sugawara (f/n).” Everyone looked at me. “(f/n), I’m sure you remember Asahi and Daichi?”

“Asahi-kun!” He looked down and smiled.

“Little (f/n)-chan.”

I then looked over at Daichi. “Daichi-kun.” I gave him a smile and he returned it.

“Hey, Sugawara, if she’s your sister why does she have (e/c) eyes instead of brown like yours?” Koushi glared at them before smiling at me.

“She took our mother’s eyes. I have our father’s.”

“Hey, Koushi, your sister is well-built. She has big boobs, smooth skin, well-defined hips…” Tanaka said as his nose began to bleed.

Daichi hit him over the head. “That’s enough. Leave the poor girl alone, Tanaka.” He rubbed the back of his head.

“So, is this the girl you were telling me about, Sugawara?” Both Koushi and I looked at the coach, Keishin Ukai.

“Yes, this is my little sister, (f/n). She wants to be a manager.” Ukai looked over me and then nodded. “Welcome to the team!”

~~~

I slipped away from the gym to the music building after the introductions. I had received approval to gather my things as long as I returned. I quickly picked up my cello, and threw the strap over my shoulder. I stumbled into the gym again and set it down on the stands. I then walked over to Kiyoko and watched the team with her.

“Hey, (f/n), do you think you could do me a favor?” Koushi asked. I tilted my head. “They need a setter.”

“I thought that Kageyama was a setter!” I yelled.

“He’s messing up pretty badly,” Koushi said with a smile. I sighed.

“Kou, I don’t have any extra clothes…” He then looked over at Kiyoko and she gave him a small nod.

“(f/n), use my bag and change please,” Kiyoko said.

I nodded and went to change. I changed into volleyball shorts and a tight fitting black t-shirt. I slipped on the shoes, not needing kneepads, and walked out on the court. With a hair tie in my mouth, I pulled my hair into a ponytail and then secured it with the hair tie.

“You owe me after this, Koushi.” He smiled and served the ball over the net. I watched as the ball was passed, but it was way off from target.

“Sorry, Suga-chan!” I quickly chased the ball to the bleachers and set it to Asahi, who was a good distance away from me.

“Asahi!” I called. He jumped and slammed the ball into the other side of the court, earning nothing but silence in the gym.

“She can play volleyball also?!” The guys erupted into cheering, recognizing me setting an impossible ball. It was my turn to serve.

“(f/n).” Koushi looked at me seriously. “Don’t you dare hold back on your serves.” Everyone shuddered at his tone, and I gulped the fear down. I gave him a nodded and bounced the ball a few times. I readied myself and tossed the ball into the air.

“It’s a jump serve!” Someone yelled out. They all moved back slightly. I watched as my hand made contact with the ball and then saw their faces. “It’s a jump floater?!” They immediately panicked and I scored.

~~~

I was at the park with Daichi. It was getting dark, but I told my parents and Koushi that I would be home late today.

“I never knew you could play, (f/n).” I smiled at Daichi as I secured my cello.

“I try not to.” I sat next to Daichi and cuddled into him. We enjoyed the silence together.

“Are you excited for tomorrow, (f/n)?” I nodded and placed my head on his shoulder.

“Daichi, when are we going to tell Koushi?” He sighed and pulled away from me slightly.

“(f/n), I don’t know if I can tell Suga-kun.”

I looked down at my hands. “Daichi, I really do like you. I love you, but I don’t want to be a secret anymore. Once you tell Koushi, we can finally be together whenever we want.”

“What am I supposed to tell him, (f/n)? That I’ve been with his sister since I was a first year? That I’ve secretly been dating his sister for the past three years?” I sighed and clenched my hands together.

“I understand, Daichi.” It was quiet between us.

“So, don’t forget. Since we don’t have a mandatory practice tomorrow, I’ll see you at the room, okay?” I nodded.

Another anniversary spent in a hotel room. Another anniversary spent as a secret.


	3. Chapter 3

*Daichi’s POV*

 

I walked into the gym and into the locker room. I changed into a gray button-up shirt and black pants with black dress shoes. I tucked the shirt into the pants and put a belt on. I grabbed a covered bouquet and walked out of the gym.

“Well, where are you going, Mr. Smooth?” Ukai called out.

“I have a date tonight.” Everyone smirked and walked towards me.

“So when are we going to meet this girlfriend of yours?” Sugawara asked. “It’s been three years and Asahi and I have yet to see her.” I smiled at him.

“When we go to nationals.” I quickly excused myself and ran to the hotel.

I opened the door to the usual room (f/n) and I get and saw that it was empty. I lit sandalwood scented candles and ordered room service. Eventually, a knock was heard from the door and (f/n) was on the other side of it. As I let her in, I noticed she was wearing a tight chocolate brown dress with black thigh high stocking and black heels.

“You clean up nicely, Daichi.” I smirked at her comment.

“Beautiful as always, (f/n).” I closed the door and escorted her to the table in the room. She slipped out of her shoes and smiled at me. “I have food coming soon, (f/n).” She nodded and looked at all the candles.

“Sandalwood, huh? I like it.”

“I remembered this time.” She crawled into my lap and pressed her lips against mine. Man, she smelled good, like lilies and sakura blossoms. Suddenly, a knock came from the door. (f/n) crawled off my lap and I answered the door. The guy brought in the chicken with rice and the smoothies as well before leaving.

“This looks good, Daichi.” She began eating and I could see the excitement on her face.

~~~

We had finished eating an hour ago and were now curled up in the bed.

“You look uncomfortable in that dress. Let me help you with it.” I unzipped the back of her dress and slowly pushed the satin fabric away from her body. She whimpered slightly as the cold air hit her skin. “No bra?” I asked. She shook her head and blushed.

“As tight as the dress is, I wouldn’t have breathing room if I wore a bra.” I chuckled slightly at her comment. She unbuttoned my shirt and stripped me of it.

“Oh, (f/n),” I moaned as she trailed her nails down my chest. She smirked and pressed her lips against mine again. “Hey, (f/n), do me a favor.” She tilted her head and looked up at me, mouth slightly open and her lips bruised. “Call me, Captain.”

She chuckled and wrapped her arms around my neck. “Whatever you say, Captain.”

*(Reader)’s POV*

I yawned and stretched in the bed.

“I think this may have been the first time I’ve heard you snore, (f/n).” I shot a glare at Daichi.

“I don’t snore.”

“Yes, you do. It’s not loud like mine, but if it’s quiet enough, you can hear it.”

“That’s called breathing.” Daichi nipped at my neck. “Hey, I thought you said no hickies.”

“This is the one exception. You’ve been giving me attitude.” I sighed.

“How am I supposed to hide this from my dad and brother?”

“Just put your hair over your shoulder and it should cover it.”

He slipped a hand over the stockings. “You like them?” I asked. He nodded and continued to touch them. “Do you have a lace kink also?”

“What do you mean also?” he asked.

“You told me to call you “Captain,” did you not?” He sighed kissed my forehead.

“Shut up, (f/n).” I laughed softly and turned to face him.

“What’s in that bundle over there?” I asked. Daichi got out of bed and grabbed the package before returning to the bed.

“Open it.” I opened the package and saw that it was a bouquet of (favorite flowers) and a small box. I opened the box and saw a necklace with a ‘(letter)’ shape. I quickly looked up at Daichi and smiled at him.

“Thank you, Daichi. I love it!” He placed the necklace around my neck and kissed my shoulder. “I got something for you, Daichi.” He raised an eyebrow and watched I walked to my jacket. I pulled out a randomly wrapped object and handed it to him. He unwrapped it and dropped it on the bed before pulling me into a hug.

“How did you know I needed a wallet?” I smiled at him. “Happy three years, (f/n).”

“Happy three years, Daichi.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are already high between you and Daichi. 
> 
> What happens when a teammate and Michimiya get into the mix?
> 
> Prepare for some angst...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated myself for writing this chapter! I couldn't deal with all the drama that's in this chapter...

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

It was cold. It was cold... Man, was it ridiculously cold. I hurried into the school building and saw the volleyball team waiting for me.

“Kou, why didn’t you wake me up?” I whined.

“I thought you were already awake.” Koushi threw his arm over my shoulder. I was dressed in the manager’s uniform and had a bag slumped over my shoulder.

“Alright, everyone listen up!” Daichi yelled. “As you all know, we will be traveling to Inter High with the girls’ volleyball team.” I watched as a girl stood next to Daichi.

“So I want all of my girls to get on the bus first!” She clapped her hands and they all boarded the bus.

I eventually boarded with the guys. I was planning to sit next to Kiyoko, but she was sitting with Hitoka, which meant I had to sit by myself. I sighed and pulled my hair into a bun.

“Do you mind if I sit here?” I looked over and saw Daichi.

“Go ahead.”

“Dai-chan, come sit with me!” Yui pulled Daichi away from me, leaving me to sit alone.

“Oi, I’m sitting next to you, Suga-chan.” It was Tanaka.

“Whatever you say, Ryunosuke.” He took the seat next to me and sighed.

“(f/n)-chan, do you not like me?” he asked. I quickly looked in his direction.

“Why do you think that?” He closed his eyes and sighed.

“I’m kind of scary, aren’t I?” I shook my head.

“No. You’re full of energy, which often comes of intimidating, but not scary.” He smiled and hugged me.

“Thanks, (f/n).” I hugged him back and smiled. “Hey, what’s this on your neck?” My eyes widened and so did Tanaka’s. “What… Sugawara, did you know that your little sister has a hicky?!” Tanaka yelled over everyone in the bus, which caused it to go quiet.

“I’m going to kill you, Ryunosuke…” Koushi stood up and looked to where Tanaka was sitting since he couldn’t see me.

“What?”

“(f/n)-chan has a hicky!”

“Shut up, Ryunosuke!” I yelled. Koushi walked over to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of my seat. He looked at junction between my neck and shoulder.

“Who did this to you, (f/n).”

“Koushi let me go.” I looked up into his eyes and saw that he was furious.

“Tanaka, go take my seat. I’m sitting here with my sister.” Koushi sat next to me and closed his eyes. “It looks like you’re making friends, (f/n).”

“Koushi, I…” I was lost for words. Why wasn’t Daichi helping me?

“I don’t want to hear another word out of you until we get to the hotel for the Inter High.” I looked out the window the entire time.

~~~

We arrived at the hotel and I immediately went to the room I was supposed to share with Kiyoko and Hitoka.

“Are you okay, (f/n)-chan?” Kiyoko and Hitoka asked. I nodded my head and we walked to the hotel lobby.

I stood by myself and looked down at my hands. I felt a hand on my back, but refused to look up.

“Let’s go. Everyone is getting ready to eat.” It was Koushi. I nodded and followed him on to the bus. I could hear Michimiya Yui flirting with Daichi and it made me sick to my stomach. I was still quiet and refused to look at anyone. I felt a hand squeeze my knee. “I’m sorry, (f/n). I’m just being protective because you’re my little sister. I hope you can forgive me.” I nodded my head and he hugged me. I want to tell him already.

We eventually arrived at the restaurant and everyone piled in. I sat with Koushi, Asahi, Daichi, Kiyoko, and Yui. Everyone was sitting at a long table, but that’s where I was bunched up at. Yui kept feeding Daichi food and it eventually got on my nerves. I slammed my bowl down on the table, placed money next to the bowl and grabbed my jacket.

“Where are you going?” Koushi asked.

“I’m not feeling well, Kou. I’m walking back to the hotel.”

“Be safe, okay?”

“Yeah.” I walked out and never looked back.

 

*Daichi’s POV*

 

I watched as (f/n) left.

“Dai-chan, I have more food for you.” I looked over at Yui and smiled. Man, this was great. (f/n) never did this for me.

“Hey, Sawamura, I thought you had a girlfriend. What are you doing flirting with another girl?” Tanaka asked. I looked over at him and nodded, before refusing anymore food from Yui. We finished eating and then everyone left the restaurant.

By the time we got back to the hotel, it was dark. I texted (f/n) to meet me at the park, since everyone else would be elsewhere. There she was at the park near the hotel and I ran over to her.

“f/n)…”

“Why didn’t you just tell him, Daichi? Why did you make me go through that embarrassment by myself?” I pulled her into a hug and felt her soak my shirt. “When are you going to tell him?” I rubbed her back and soothed her.

“You know I can’t tell him yet, (f/n). Not until nationals.”

“After nationals, you’re going to graduate!” She was mad. “If you just don’t want to be with me, tell me! I’m tired of having to sneak around behind my brother’s back! I’m tired of watching you flirt with Michimiya in front of me! Do you not give a damn about me?” She pushed herself away from me.

“I don’t know what you want me to do, (f/n).”

“Well, I know what I want to do.” I watched as her figure shook slightly, whether it was from the cold or from her anger. “I’m done with this relationship.”

My eyes widened and I watched as she walked away from me. “(f/n)… (f/n)!” I called after her, but she ignored me.


	5. Chapter 5

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I walked over to the room that Koushi was sharing with Asahi, and Daichi. It was early in the morning and Koushi was going to be the last person in the room. I knocked on the door, and Koushi opened it.

“Kou, I need to talk to you.” He ushered me to sit on his bed and closed the door. “I have a big secret.” Koushi sat down across from me. “For the past three years, I’ve been dating Daichi. I’ve been wanting to tell you, but Daichi told me not to.” Koushi sighed and placed his head in his hands.

“So the hicky…”

“Daichi did it. I broke up with him, Kou. I still thought you deserved to know the truth.”

 “Thanks, (f/n).”

“I’ll see you in the gym for practice.” Koushi hummed to himself.

~~~

I was in the gym, pumping the volleyballs. I heard the door slam open and I watched as Koushi charged at Daichi.

“When were you going to tell me, huh?” Koushi yelled. The gym grew quiet as everyone watched.

“What are you talking about, Koushi?” I was grateful it was only the Karasuno boys and girls teams in the gym.

“When were you going to tell me that you were dating (f/n)? It’s been going on for three years. Three years, Daichi, and you didn’t have the guts to tell me?” I looked down as people glanced at me. Koushi grabbed him by the front of his shirt. “If you were going to keep my sister as a secret from me and the rest of the team, you could at least have respect for her! How dare you flirt with Michimiya in front of (f/n)!”

I walked over and pulled on Koushi’s shirt. “Kou, that’s enough.” The gym was quiet.

“Yes, Sugawara, I did date your sister. I loved (f/n) with everything I had, and I still do love her. I take on all of the responsibility of this situation.”

“Guys, I don’t think now is a good time…” Tanaka said.

“Let them talk it out. If they don’t, it’ll mess up the team’s atmosphere in a week when we play,” Ukai said. Daichi’s gaze landed on me.

“I messed up, okay? I never wanted it to go this far. (f/n), I love you and I want another chance. Everything is out in the open.” I shook my head.

“No.” Everyone winced at my cutting reply. I turned and walked out of the gym. “Kou, I’m going home. I’ll buy my own plane ticket.”

~~~

I was back at Karasuno and was completely bored.

“Sugawara-chan!” the teacher yelled.

“What?” I whined. My teacher sighed. 

“You’re the last person in this class. It’s time to go outside.”

I walked outside and breathed in the spring air. It smelled of sakura blossoms. The wind blew, causing my hair to obstruct my vision. I heard foot steps behind me and turned around. There was Daichi.

“Sawamura-kun, is there something I can help you with?”

“Don’t call me by my last name, (f/n).”

“What do you want?” I asked.

“I know I’m getting annoying, but, I really do love you (f/n). I’m practically begging you to give me another chance. So what do you say?” I turned around so I could reject him again, but I was surprised because he had a bouquet of white lilies in his hand. “I got your favorite.” He gave me a goofy smile and rubbed the back of his head. I gently took the bouquet and smiled.

“I’ll give you another chance, Daichi.” He pulled me into a hug and placed a kiss on my head.

“Thank you, (f/n).” I smelled the lilies and sighed.

“You do know that white lilies are expensive right?” I asked. Daichi laughed.

“Yeah, really expensive.”

“This is the fourth bouquet of them that you’ve bought me. I feel really special.” He grabbed my chin and kissed me.

“Quit rubbing it in, (f/n).” I laughed as I turned back to him.

“You know you missed it, Daichi.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a teeny tiny bit spoiled and it shows in this chapter. Enjoy!

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I was back with Daichi. It had been four months and in total, Daichi and I had been together for three years and four months. I was curled in his bed next to him.

“You won nationals. Congratulations Daichi.” He ran a hand through my hair and smiled.

“Thanks, (f/n).” I moved closer to him and sighed.

“Don’t forget that you have to meet my parents today.” Daichi immediately paled.

“Do I have to?” he whined. I laughed softly and ran a hand through his soft black hair.

“Yes, you have to.” He sighed and opened one eye to look at me. He rolled on to his back and looked up at the ceiling.

“What if your dad hates me?” I crawled on top of his chest and smiled down at him.

“He’s not that scary, Daichi.”

“Obviously, because he’s your dad!” I laughed again.

“Do you think he’s really scary, Daichi?” He placed a hand on his forehead.

“He’s tall, he’s strong, and he helped make you!” I hit his chest as I rolled off.

“Don’t say that, Daichi! That’s so gross!”

“It’s true, (f/n)!” He sat up and smiled. “But you’re the best damn thing he’s ever made.” I turned away from Daichi, trying to hide my blush.

“I think Kou would be jealous to hear that.” Daichi stood from the bed and grabbed my ankle.

“Let’s go, Shizuka!” I whined as I desperately clung to the bed.

“I don’t want to!” I yelled. Daichi tugged at my ankles as I gripped the sheets even harder. “I don’t want to go to the gym! It’s cold outside!” It got quiet and I looked behind me. Daichi had a drop of sweat running down the side of his head.

“You’re dressed in winter clothes, (f/n)!”

“Please, please, please, don’t make me go to the gym! I thought you loved me!”

“Stop whining, (f/n)! We’ve been eating nothing but fattening food and we need to go to the gym!” Tears started streaming down my face.

“If you love me, you won’t make me do this!”

“I love you so I’m making you do this!” Daichi replied. I sighed as I gave up.

“Fine, but I want ice cream later.” I got up and walked out of his room to the staircase.

“It’s too cold for ice cream, (f/n)!”

“It is NEVER too cold for ice cream!”

~~~~

 

*Daichi’s POV*

 

I walked to the Sugawara household and stood in front of the door. It was cold, but I wasn’t ready to go in yet. Nothing struck fear in me more than knowing that Mr. Sugawara was waiting for me on the other side of the door.

“Are you just going to stand there or do you want to come in?” I looked up and saw Mr. Sugawara standing with the door open. My eyes widened and I immediately rushed in.

“Daichi, you’re here!” (f/n) threw her arms around my neck and hugged me. “Where’s my ice cream?” she immediately asked. I held up a bag containing a pint of mocha ice cream.

“Here you go.” She smiled and took the ice cream to the kitchen. I took off my shoes and walked into the kitchen.

“Hey, Daichi.”

“Hey, Koushi.”

“You took her to the gym didn’t you?” Koushi asked. I nodded. “She’s been whining nonstop about it.”

Koushi motioned for me to sit down, which I did. Mr. Sugawara walked in and sat at the table, never looking away from me once. Eventually, we all were sitting down at the table, food in front of us.

“Mom, Dad, this is my boyfriend Daichi!” Mrs. Sugawara smiled softly at me, but Mr. Sugawara never lifted his glare away from my body.

“So how long have you known our little (f/n)?” Mrs. Sugawara asked.

“I’ve known her since Koushi and I were first years,” I replied.

“So how long have you guys been together?” Mr. Sugawara asked, lifting his bowl of noodles to his face so he could glare at me as he ate.

“We’ve been dating for a little over three years.” I saw Koushi move a little bit, and Mr. Sugawara slammed his bowl of ramen on the table.

“What?!” (f/n) gripped her chopsticks tighter as she laughed.

~~~~

(f/n) and I were curled up on the back patio, looking at the stars.

“I’m pretty sure your dad hates me now.” She shook her head and looked up at me.

“He likes you Daichi.” I placed a kiss on her lips.

“Thanks, (f/n).” She nodded and pulled away from me.

“Hey, I’m going to get something real quick ok? It’s cold out here.” She walked into the house and I stayed outside. I could smell a cigarette being smoked.

“You know, I never would’ve thought that you would be dating my daughter.” It was Mr. Sugawara.

“Honestly, I think I would either.” He let out a small laugh before he continued smoking.

“I can tell she likes you a lot, Sawamura. I had to scare you because that’s what dads do for their daughters.” He placed a hand on my shoulder and gave me a small nod. “However, I don’t think she could have picked a better guy to give her attention to.” He walked back in and a few minutes later, (f/n) walked outside again.

“I grabbed a few extra blankets and some hot chocolate!” I smiled and took the cups from her. Things were getting better and better with (f/n). For a lack of words, this was awesome.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally struggled with this one chapter, so that's why it's so short. Please forgive me... This is just a bridging chapter! T_T

*Daichi’s POV*

 

I looked around the gym one last time. It was the last time I would be on this court as a student of Karasuno.

“Dai-chan, are you coming with us?” I turned and saw Yui with Asahi, Koushi, and Kiyoko.

“Yeah. Give me a second.” I gave the volleyball one last look, before we walked out of the gym.

“I can’t believe that we’re about to graduate!” Koushi said. I nodded. It was going to be weird now.

“So what are your plans for after?”

“I’ll probably go to university and study to be a teacher, but I want to become a coach.”

“That’s not a bad idea. You’ll do great as a coach, Daichi. Do you plan on coming back to Karasuno or…?” I shrugged.

“I’ll probably go back to my middle school and coach there. I couldn’t take away Ukai’s coaching job when he just started.” We continued to about what we were going to do eventually. “What about you Koushi?”

“I’ll probably become a teacher. I feel like it’s my job to dote over all the kids after us.” We walked into the ramen shop and sat down.

“So, Dai-chan, what university did you get accepted to?” Yui asked.

“I’m accepted to Kyoto University, alongside Koushi. It’s a fairly fast-paced program that’ll let us graduate in about a year and a half.” Yui smirked slightly.

“So does (f/n)-chan know yet?” I raised an eyebrow at her.

“No, she doesn’t. I’m going to tell her soon though.”

“Don’t you think that the sooner the better?” Yui asked. Kiyoko placed a hand on Yui, urging her to stop.

~~~

“Hey, (f/n), I need to tell you something.” She looked up from her plate of food.

“What is it, Daichi?” Her large eyes stared into mine.

“I’m going to leave Miyagi for Kyoto for university. I’ll be gone for a year and a half.” She placed her fork down on the plate and sighed.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner, Daichi?”

“You’re not mad?” She shook her head.

“I know that you want a good job, Daichi. I just kind of wished you had told me earlier.” She reached across the table and grabbed my hand. “Promise you’ll visit me when you have the chance ok? Also, call me every day.” I grabbed her hand back and smiled.

“Of course.”


	8. Chapter 8

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

Daichi left for university with Koushi about six months ago. I had to admit it, it sucked not having them here. I didn’t notice that I was drifting into sleep until my head decided it wanted to hug the desk rather forcefully.

“(f/n)-chan, are you okay?” It was Hitoka. I sat up and placed a hand on my nose before facing Hitoka.

“No… I’m so bored!” I whined. She shook her head and laughed.

“I know it has to be tough, but it’ll end soon, (f/n)-chan! You’re a third of the way done!” I nodded and sighed. I just really wanted to see Daichi…

“Sugawara-san, go to the nurse. When you hit your head on the desk, your nose started bleeding.”

~~~

“Suga-chan, why are you here?” the nurse asked.

“My nose started bleeding.” She motioned for me to sit down and then did a check-up.

“You need to make sure your head doesn’t hit the desk that hard again, Suga-chan.” I nodded and winced as she placed a pressure controlled band-aid on my nose. I walked back to class and looked at Hitoka, Kageyama and Hinata.

“(f/n)-chan, do you want to go shopping today? I heard that Kageyama would help pay for whatever you wanted!” Hitoka said as she smiled over at Kageyama who was looking very confused.

“Really, Kageyama? That’s so sweet!”

“Hitoka, you little…” I grabbed Kageyama’s hand and dragged him out of the classroom, Hitoka and Hinata following close behind.

“(f/n), wait! How about I take you out to eat with Hinata and Hitoka? I can’t really afford to let you buy whatever you want!” Kageyama desperately tried to sway me. I stopped and looked at Kageyama.

“Sure! Let’s go get some food!” We went to a small shop that sold nikuman. I bit into the bun and sighed.

“Are they really good, (f/n)?” I nodded as I took another bite. These steamed pork buns were beyond awesome! I reached for another one, my eyes clouded with satisfaction. “That’s your fifth one!” Kageyama said.

I took another bite and opened one eye at him. “These are really good! Don’t judge me!” He sighed as I kept eating the buns. In all fairness, those things are extremely delicious!

~~~

_“(f/n), how’s school?”_

“It’s okay. How are you and Koushi doing at the university?”

_“It’s actually pretty cool. I’m getting to meet a lot of people and they even have a volleyball team here! Can you  believe that?”_ I laughed at his comment. Man, did I miss Daichi. _“I heard what happened today, (f/n).”_ I groaned.

“Who told you?”

_“Kageyama. He said that Hitoka offered to take you out to eat so you wouldn’t feel so bad and that you ate a lot of nikuman.”_

“You know how much I love those, Daichi!” He laughed.

_“Kageyama told me that you ate ten of them!”_ I frowned slightly.

“Did he really?”

_“Yup! He also said that you kept frowning because of your nose. You need to quit hitting your face on the desk, (f/n).”_

“You act like I want to bang my beautiful face against the desk.”

_“You better not. I don’t want even a scratch on that beautiful face of yours.”_

“Thanks, Daichi. So when are you coming down with Kou? I haven’t seen you guys since before you left.”

_“I know we have a break soon, so we should be there in a week or two.”_

“Just let me know so I have time to prepare, okay?”

_“Of course.”_ I frowned at the slight silence between us.

“Daichi-” There was someone calling him in the background. It sounded like a girl.

_“(f/n), I have to go now, okay? I’ll call you tomorrow, babe. I love you.”_

“I love-” Click. “You too…” I sighed as I closed my phone. Our conversations were getting shorter and shorter and then you add in the girl and it was becoming a mess.

“(f/n)-chan, it’s time for dinner!” my mom yelled. I stood up and went downstairs to eat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leave it to Michimiya to stir up trouble. However, it's not only Michimiya that contributes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think so far... Please!

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I sighed as I flopped down on my bed and looked at my phone.

“(f/n)-chan, are you still upset?” my mom asked as she walked into my room and ran a hand through my hair.

“I want to see Kou and Daichi already. I know when Kou is coming into town, but Daichi won’t answer me. Look!” I shoved my phone towards my mom and she looked at it before giving me a sad smile.

“(f/n)-chan, did you two get into a fight?”

“No, Mom. Daichi just started ignoring me a week ago! He’s supposed to finish university in six months!”

“Come on, (f/n)-chan, let’s go make dinner.” She pulled me up from the bed and pulled me down the stairs to help make dinner. Mom and I were cooking when Dad walked in.

“Well, hello, pretty ladies! I’ve never seen such beautiful women in my life!” Dad joked with us before another silhouette walked in.

“Is that my little sister?” I turned around and Koushi. I stopped what I was doing and tackled him in a hug.

“Kou, I wasn’t expecting you for another week!”

“I did a week’s worth of homework so I could take this week and next week off from school! How are you doing?” I smiled up at my older brother.

“I’m doing fine! How are you?” Koushi tried to free himself of my death wrap, but I wouldn’t budge.

“(f/n)-chan, let go!” “No! I only see you once every six months!” Koushi sighed and placed a hand on the back of my head.

“Your sister missed you, Koushi. It seems like she’s head-over-heels for her brother, huh, hun?” Dad asked as he looked over at Mom. Mom nodded.

“I’ve never seen (f/n) like this before.” I blushed slightly.

“Stop teasing me! I missed my brother!”

“Oh, is this the girl I have to compete with for your attention, Koushi?” I looked over his shoulder and saw a girl with purple hair standing at the doorway. Kou smiled as he turned to face her.

“This is my little sister, (f/n). (f/n), this is my girlfriend, Midori.” My eyes locked with hers.

“Midori? But your hair isn’t green… Nothing about you is green.” She bowed before giving me a small smile.

“I hope we can get along, (f/n)-chan!”

~~~

I woke up and looked at the clock. I groaned softly since it was only two in the morning.

I grabbed my phone and looked at my messages. My phone was dryer than a freaking drought. My eyes wandered over to the date. Today marked four years with Daichi. I quickly sent him an anniversary text and then logged into Instagram.  I frowned as my eyes immediately landed on the name of one of my new followers: @michimiya_yui. I followed her back and began to scroll through the images, stopping on a particular image. It was Daichi and Michimiya curled up together on a couch. Daichi was wearing a sweatshirt and shorts, while Michimiya was wearing another one of his sweatshirts. Underneath the image was the caption: ‘The Sweetheart let me use one of his sweatshirts for the night! I’m so lucky!’ I logged off and stared at my ceiling.

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” I muttered to myself. Even though it was early in the morning, I couldn’t sleep, so I went downstairs and rummaged through the freezer for my ice cream. I guess I made too much noise.

“(f/n)?” It was Koushi.

“Hey, Kou.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“I’ve known you all your life. You don’t get up in the middle of the night unless it’s something serious.”

“Daichi is keeping a secret from me. He won’t even answer the phone.” I showed Koushi the phone and dug my spoon into the ice cream container.

“If you want, I can take you back with me. I’m sure my roommate won’t mind.”

“Are you sure, Kou?”

“Yeah.” He grabbed another spoon and began to eat my ice cream.

~~~

I was with Koushi at his university. I asked around and found the room where Daichi was staying. I knocked on the door and saw a guy with long red hair.

“Hey babe.” I nodded at the guy and asked for Daichi, which he motioned to his room. I knocked and waited for the door to open.

When it did…


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The giant secret is now out. However, will this be the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally don't trust Michimiya with any part of my soul that lives in the Haikyuu! anime...
> 
> I hate her almost as much as I hated Sakura for being so useless in Naruto.

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

Daichi stood in the doorway, his face red and the smell of sex was in the air.

“D-Daichi?” His eyes widened as he finally recognized me.

“What are you doing here, (f/n)?” I looked down at the floor, not wanting to take in the scene before me.

“Dai-chan, what’s taking so long?” Michimiya walked over to the door, dressed in Daichi’s t-shirt. I clenched my hands into fists, refusing to acknowledge her.

“Is this why you’ve been ignoring me, Daichi?” I asked quietly. There was no answer.

“(f/n), I can explain…” My head shot up before I glared at him.

“Explain what, Daichi? That you didn’t tell me Michimiya was going to be here too? That you’ve been ignoring me? That the whole year you’ve been away, you haven’t made a damn effort to come see me because you’re having sex with her?!” I pointed my finger in Michimiya’s face. “What is there to explain, Daichi?” He reached out for me, but I pulled back. “Am I secret again?” His hand fell to his side. “Are you embarrassed to be with me? It’s because I’m barely going to be a third year, isn’t it?”

“You’re really young, (f/n).” Tears rimmed my eyes.

“Then why string me along for four years? Throughout all of my high school years when I could have been with someone that actually wanted me, and not a secret?” It grew quiet in the dorm room. I hadn’t even noticed that other people were beginning to fill the large room, wanting to figure out who I was and what was going on. Michimiya went back to the bed, tired of being ignored. I stared at the now, wordless Daichi.

“Are you going to say anything to me?” I asked. Silence. “Did I even mean anything to you, Sawamura? Did you ever truly love me, like you claimed you did?”

“Don’t call me by my last name, (f/n). You know that I love you. You know that you’re the best thing in the world to me!” My gaze hardened.

“If this is how the best is treated, I would surely hate to be the worst.” I turned around and walked towards the door, only to have a hand stop me.

“Please, don’t go.”

“You cheated on me, Daichi. What am I supposed to do? I can’t trust you. I gave you everything, everything from being my first and only to all my undying loyalty and you threw it all away. I’m going to return to Karasuno. If you do become a teacher, don’t bother looking for me. I’ll make every effort possible to avoid my former boyfriend.” I stormed out of the room and down to Koushi’s before I boarded the train and began my four hour train ride to the Miyagi Prefecture, to home.

 

*Daichi’s POV*

 

I stood there like an idiot.

“Sawamura, who was that girl?” my roommate asked. I slid down to the floor and placed my head in my hands.

“That’s (f/n) Sugawara. She’s my girlfriend.”

“I thought Michimiya was your girlfriend?” I shook my head.

“Do you guys think I would’ve been welcomed willingly if you knew I was dating a girl three years younger than me?” My roommate kicked everyone out of the room, leaving just him, Yui, and me.

“Probably not at first, but we don’t welcome people that destroy hearts so easily. Four years with that beautiful girl and she even let you have sex with her and you threw all of that away? Let’s hope the next six months go by quickly for you, because they won’t go smoothly.” My roommate walked past me, not saying another word. I went back into the room and sat on the chair next to my desk.

“Looks like mini Suga-chan is upset!” Yui said. I looked over at her and sighed.

“I don’t know why you want to make this worse.” She crawled off the bed and towards me.

“Did you seriously think I was going to let her have you all to herself when I’ve known and wanted you longer?”

“Dammit, Yui! Why did you tell me she was cheating on me?”

“It’s simple. It’s girl against girl for the guy you love. I had to get rid of my competition that was taking you from me.”

“Get out.”

“What?”

“I said get out! Because of you, the only relationship I’ve put time and effort into is gone.”

“You can’t blame me for your actions, Daichi. I honestly think she was cheating on you though. She took in everything without flipping out or without crying.” Yui dressed in her own clothes and left my room. Leaving me alone with the mess she had helped create.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He seriously can't let you go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This complete work is longer than I thought it would be... But I like it!
> 
> Also, I did a ton of time skipping in this chapter. I'm very impatient.

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

Two weeks ago, I broke up with Daichi, but he still continued to call and text my phone, making desperate attempts to talk to me. I groaned as my phone rang for the fifteenth time this night. Why didn’t I turn it off? I turned it off once and I didn’t know that one of my friends was in trouble until the next morning. Worst. Feeling. Ever.

“Your phone sure is busy, (f/n)-chan.” I looked over at my mom.

“It’s Daichi.”

“Why the hell is that idiot still calling you?” my dad asked.

“I have no idea, Dad.” I threw my phone to the side and sat at the table with my parents. “I can’t believe that he was willing to throw away four years to be with that slut!” I sighed and faced my still fuming father.

“Let’s drop it please, Dad.” His eyes softened as he caught sight of my sad figure.

“I’m sorry, (f/n)-chan. I’m just very protective of you. Look on the bright side though! In four months, you’ll be a third year!” I nodded as a smile plastered itself on my face. I just had four months to go.

~~~

Four months had passed and I was finally a third year!

“Can you believe it?” I asked Hitoka. “We’re almost done!”

 _“All students please report to the gym for the ceremony. All students please report to the gym for the ceremony.”_ We made our way to the gym and sat in the front.

“(f/n)-chan, are you excited that you get to welcome everyone?” I nodded.

“If we could please have the 3rd year representative Sugawara (f/n) come up to the stage please?” I stood from my seat and walked to the stage, looking out at the students that sat in the crowd and the faculty off to the side.

“Hello everyone. I am Sugawara (f/n), the 3rd year presentative and also the student council president. I would like to welcome everyone to Karasuno High School. Whether you are a 1st year just starting out, a 2nd year barely getting the hang of things, or a 3rd year preparing for the real world, please enjoy the time that we all have at this high school. To me, I have always thought of Karasuno as a crow. Why? Karasuno is like a crow because it is unusual. It can’t be tamed. It can take into the sky and leave the others behind on the ground as we move forward. So what do you all say? Let’s make this year an awesome one! Karasuno!” I cheered.

“Yeah!” the crowd replied. I smiled and clapped as I moved away from the microphone and bowed to the principal.

“I would also like to ask our student council president to welcome two new teachers that will be working at Karasuno,” the principal said. “We have our new 3rd year math teacher, Sugawara Koushi.” My eyes widened and then teared up as I saw my brother walk out on to the stage.

“Kou!” He pulled me into a hug.

“I’m here, (f/n)-chan.” I smiled at him and bowed. Well, now my brother was my teacher.

“We also have a new history teacher, Sawamura Daichi,” the principal continued. My happy demeanor fell as I saw Daichi walk on to the stage. I gave him a fake smile and bowed to him. Dammit. I should’ve known! “Sugawara-sensei and Sawamura-sensei have both graduated from Karasuno and were captain and vice-captain of the volleyball team. Again, let’s welcome them.”

~~~

It was the end of the day and I was cleaning the student council room when there was a knock on the door. The door opened and on the other side was Daichi.

“(f/n).”

“Sawamura-sensei.”

“It’s Daichi.” I shook my head.

“You’re my sensei now. You will be addressed as Sawamura-sensei.” He walked in and closed the door behind him.

“You’ve changed, (f/n).” I ignored him and continued cleaning. “You can’t ignore me, (f/n).” I finished my cleaning and walked towards the door, only to be stopped by Daichi. “Are you going to talk to me?” I looked at him.

“There’s no need to.” I opened the door and walked past him. I heard him sigh and follow me.

“(f/n)…” I walked to the group of student council members and turned to look at Daichi.

“Goodbye, Sensei.” I turned my back to him and walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're History Teacher is very set on you and he won't let you escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I got this idea, but this chapter turned into a lemon. Not sure how it turned out, but I think it's decent for my first time writing a lemon.
> 
> Any thoughts? Drop a comment and I'll answer!
> 
> Thanks!

*Daichi’s POV*

 

It’s been around three weeks since I started working at Karasuno High School. Three weeks that (f/n) won’t bother to even look at me when I talked to her. She was in my history class right now, the last class of the day.

“Sugawara-chan, you are needed after class.” She glared at me and nodded. I taught the class and eventually, everyone left at the end of the day.

“What do you want, Sensei?” She sat on her desk, crossing her legs and her arms defiantly. I leaned against my desk and crossed my arms.

“(f/n), I’m really trying.”

“I know you are.”

“Then why won’t you give me a break?”

“A break? YOU want a break? Last time I checked, I didn’t fuck your enemy while I was with you.” I looked down at the ground.

“You know I’ve apologized for it more times than we both can count.”

“You don’t have the emotional scars that come from being cheated on, Daichi…” She finally said my name. So she was finally opening up to me. My eyes shifted to the door as a student knocked. I walked over and opened it.

“Sawamura-sensei, I have a letter for you! I hope you accept!” It was a short girl I hadn’t seen before, probably a first year. I read the letter and turned her down, saying that a student and teacher relationship would never work. When she left, I locked the door and returned to my desk. (f/n) looked annoyed.

“What’s the matter, (f/n)?” She frowned and shook her head.

“It’s nothing important.” She pursed her lips together and looked out the window. I noticed tears streaming down her face. I walked over to her and placed a hand on her cheek, wiping away her tears.

“Do you really expect me to believe that when you have tears running down your face?” Her head fell on to my chest as she shook

. “Seeing girls admit their love to you. It hurts, Daichi. I don’t know if I’ll ever stop loving you.” I rubbed her back gently and soothed her.

“I’m sorry, (f/n).”

“Do you still love me?” she asked.

“Yes.” She looked up at me, her eyes wide. “Quit crying okay? You’re the only one that will have my heart. It took me losing you to realize that, but it’s never going to happen again." She grabbed my tie and pulled me down to her, pressing her lips against mine in a hungry kiss. I put a hand on the back of her head, wanting her to stay there as long as possible. She pulled back and blushed.

“It’s been such a long time…” She loosened my tie and eventually pulled it off.

“What are you doing?” I asked.

“Daichi, please.”

She was so desperate for attention. She hadn’t been with anyone since the last time I touched her. I pulled on the end of her bow before unbuttoning her shirt. My eyes trailed down to her bra. I groaned slightly as my eyes caught sight of that black fishnet bra. She knew it was my favorite. My thumb ran over her hardened nub and she hissed in pleasure, her eyes closed.

“You’ve missed me, haven’t you, (f/n)?”

“Yes…”

I leaned down and latched on to her neck, biting and sucking at her sensitive skin. Man, she smelled as good as she always did. I pinched and pulled her nipples, earning soft moans from her lips. I slipped off her shirt and her bra, leaving her top completely exposed to me. I hungrily sucked on one of her nipples as my hands ran over her legs, pushing off her shoes. Her hands clung to my shirt, shaking as she tried to unbutton my shirt. She eventually got it off and raked her hands over my chest. I lifted her skirt and rubbed her through the thin fabric covering her. She was soaking wet. I threw my head back, almost getting whiplash, as she palmed my erection.

“(f/n).” She looked up at me, those beautiful (e/c) eyes glazed over. I sunk my teeth into her lip as my thumb pressed on her clit.

“D-Daichi…” I shook my head as I dropped to my knees, pulling off her panties and pushing her legs apart.

“It’s sensei.” I attacked her warmth with my mouth. Her head flew back and she held in her moan.

"S-s-sensei!” she yelped. I couldn’t take it anymore. I picked her up and placed her on my desk, grabbing her hips and pulling her to the edge. I got out of my pants and boxers, (f/n) rubbing my painfully hard erection the whole time.

“I won’t hold back, (f/n).” I looked at her bruised and cut open look. It looked the same as the first time we made love.

“Then don’t, Sensei.”

 

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

Daichi slid inside, causing my back to arch off the table and my orgasm ripped through me.

“You’re still so sensitive in response to my body. I love it.” My walls struggled to stretch to accommodate Daichi. He was big and damn was he thick. “Relax, (f/n). You’re killing me with  how tight you are…” Daichi said as he grunted in response to the rise of my hips. Eventually, I was comfortable and it was easier for both of us. Daichi picked up speed as he gripped my hips tighter, surely causing bruises.

“Sensei!” I yelped as he snapped his hips sharply against mine. He chuckled as he leaned over to my ear.

“You need to be quiet or someone may think that you’re in trouble,” Daichi teased. I was close. I was so freaking close. I brought myself up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

“I’m close, Sensei.”

“Tch. I haven’t even touched your spot yet.” At his comment, he brushed against my sensitive spot, causing me to go over the edge. My nails dug into his back, drawing blood as they raked down his back. “That’s it, baby. Give it to me.” His body stiffened and my hips were pulled flush against his and he followed me over the edge. Daichi placed soft kisses on my face and pulled out of me. We looked at each other and blushed.

“So…” I started. He pulled me in to a kiss.

“You’re mine, (f/n).”

“Yes, Sensei.” He kissed me again before we pulled away and dressed.

“I’ll text you, okay?” he asked. I nodded and left the classroom sore and happy.

 


	13. Chapter 13

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

Without realizing it, Daichi and I had fallen into the same routine as before: nothing but secrets to everyone except us. The meetings in his class after school, the sneaking around to hotels, the late nights spent at his apartment, all of it. It was a repeat of before.

“What’s the matter?” He asked. My eyes flickered over to the brown ones next to me before I turned over in the bed.

“Daichi, please tell me that you see it too?” He let out a lonely laugh and nodded.

“Of course I do. I don’t know why we’re back at the same thing.” It was quiet between us.

“Has Koushi talked to you?”

“He has during staff meetings. He’s getting friendlier towards me now.”

“Daichi, if we just tell Koushi and my parents before we get too deep into this, it’ll be better. We won’t have to sneak around. I know my parents won’t report you.” Daichi sat up in the bed.

“Do you really think so?”

I nodded. “I won’t tell them of yesterday or last night. We can just tell them that we had a civil discussion about it outside of school.”

“You know that your dad hates me, right?” I nodded, a slight smile on my face.

“I know.” There was nothing I could do about that, it came down to my dad and Daichi.

“Let me know when, okay? I’ll willingly meet them again and properly apologize.”

“Yes.” He fell back into the bed with me and pulled me closer to him.

“It’s 3:42 a.m. you need to go to sleep soon so you can go to school early tomorrow.” I nodded and closed my eyes, drifting to sleep.

~~~

“Sugawara-chan, we need your help with this!” I turned and saw the vice-president and secretary running towards me.

“What is it?” They held out decorations.

“The principal said that we can decorate the school for Valentine’s Day! Aren’t you excited, Suga-chan?” I smiled and nodded.

“Ne, Suga-chan, there have been rumors going around about you and Sawamura-sensei.” My eyes widened as I looked at the two girls.

“Why is that?” They shook their heads.

“Everyone says that you guys are dating. Is it true?”

“When Sawamura-sensei was a student here, we dated. However, he is a teacher now so it wouldn’t be right.”

“I thought that’s what everyone was talking about.” We began decorating the school in various shades of red, pink, purple, and white.

“(f/n).” I looked over my shoulder, slightly annoyed that the person said my name so demanding.

“Kou.”

“I need to talk to you.” I followed my brother to his classroom and looked out the window.

“You know, don’t you?”

“He told me. Have you truly forgiven him?”

“Yes.”

“You know Dad is going to lose his mind, right?” I nodded. “I know you and Daichi are made for each other. Right now, you guys are going through rough times.”

“Thanks, Kou.” He nodded and placed a hand on my head. “Tell Mom and Dad as soon as possible okay?” It was my turn to nod again. “Now go finish decorating.”

~~~

“Mom, Dad I need to tell you guys something.” We all sat down at the table and the two looked at me. “I have forgiven Daichi.” I felt a hand on my cheek. When I looked up, my mom was gently cupping my cheek, looking at me with soft eyes.

“I thought so… I knew you guys wouldn’t be able to stay away from each other.” She gave me a soft smile.

“Why are you going back to him, (f/n)? Why would you allow yourself to go back to that idiot?!” my dad yelled. I looked over at him.

“I love him. Mom and Koushi understand. Why can’t you?”

“I refuse to let my daughter date someone like him! That is final!”

“That’s enough,” my mom’s voice was firm, earning looks of shock from my dad and me.

“Don’t get involved!” my dad yelled.

“How are you going to deny your own daughter love?”

“She won’t end up with someone who doesn’t respect her!”

“You’re being a hypocrite! You see yourself in Daichi, that’s why you don’t you don’t want her to be with him!” It was quiet.

“You’re right. I’m worried that she’ll get stuck with someone like me. (f/n), do you really care about him?” I nodded, scared to actually talk. “Then I want to meet him. Is that understood?”

“Yes.” My parents left me sitting alone at the table. I texted Daichi, letting him know that things were going to be easier for us now.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but we're winding down to the final chapter... I can't believe it's almost over!

*Daichi’s POV*

 

Everything was going smoothly. (f/n) was getting ready to graduate in a week, I was being highly recognized as a good teacher, my relationship was great. I felt the bed shift slightly and I looked over my shoulder. (f/n) was sitting over the side of the bed, a hand on her head and the other on her stomach.

“What’s wrong?” I asked sleepily as I sat up in bed.

“Nothing. Go back to sleep, Daichi.” Her tone was off. I knew she liked her sleep, so something was off. I sat down in front of her and looked up at her face. She was pale.

“Hm…”

“I’m okay, Daichi, really.”

“You don’t look okay. Stay here. I’m going to get you some water and put a cool towel on your head.” She lied back on the bed and whimpered slightly. I came back and tended to her needs before crawling back into the bed with her.

~~~

The week had come and gone and (f/n) had graduated. She had moved in with me while she was attending university here at home. She wasn’t feeling much better, but she insisted on not going to the hospital. I wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close to me as we made our way to her house. My mom was already at the Sugawara’s house, so it was just us.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” She nodded and gave me a confident smile before opening the door.

“We’re home!” she yelled. Everyone rushed into the front room. We were quickly welcomed and sat down at the table.

 

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I had to keep this secret for at least two more days! It was becoming increasingly difficult as Daichi knew there was something wrong, but I couldn’t tell him, not yet at least. Just two more days and I would tell him.

“…(f/n)?” I snapped back into reality as someone called my name.

“Huh?”

“(f/n), are you even listening?” Koushi asked.

“Sorry, I think I skipped something.”

“Do you want some wine?” he asked as he held the bottle in his hand.

“No, no. I’ll get some water. Thank you, though.” He looked at me strangely. Okay, so I wasn’t always the poster child for being a good kid. Koushi knew I would take a drink whenever I could get my hands on it. I quickly made plates for everyone alongside my mom and we sat down to eat.

“(f/n)-chan, your face is getting puffy! Have you been eating correctly?” Daichi’s mom asked. I nodded and smiled.

“Yes. I have. I guess all the stress from school is finally catching up with me!” I needed to play it off tonight, if not, the secret might get out. My dad eyed me closely and then looked at Daichi.

“Are you feeding my daughter well?”

“Y-yes sir! I always make sure she has enough to eat even when she doesn’t want to.” Daichi nervously grabbed my hand. I rubbed his hand and changed the subject, hoping to get all the attention off of me.

~~~

My back hit the bed and I sighed as Daichi helped me take off my shoes.

“Your dad is going to kill me one day.”

“If he was going to do it, he would’ve done it already.” I curled into a ball on the bed, the feeling growing in my head and my stomach again.

“Are you sure you don’t need to go to the hospital? You look really sick.” I waved him off and smiled at him.

“I’m fine, Daichi. I promise.” He sighed as he got into the bed with me.

“If this keeps up in three days, I’m taking you to the hospital. Got it?” I laughed and nodded.

“Got it.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left...

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

One more day! Please let me make it one more day! I sighed as I drank some water and sat on the side of the bed. Daichi was at work, so it was only me at home today. My phone buzzed and I immediately picked it up.

“Hello?”

_“Suga-chan! It’s Hitoka! Do you want to hang out today?”_ I smiled at her energy.

“Sure. Where are we going?”

_“I need help shopping for Hinata… Tomorrow is Valentine’s Day and I still don’t know what to make him!”_ The girl began to sniff slightly, like she was crying.

“Don’t cry… Can you meet me at Daichi’s house? After we meet up we can figure out what to do, okay?”

_“Yes! I’ll be right there!”_ I hung up and immediately got into the shower before Hitoka would arrive.

~~~

Hitoka and I were at the mall, looking around for something the boys would like.

“I really don’t know what to get him, Suga-chan!”

“You’re a good cook, right?” She nodded.

“How about we pick up some stuff for making chocolates and while we’re there, we can figure out what else we can do, okay?” She nodded and dragged me to the chocolate store.

“Ooh, this looks good!” Hitoka grabbed the white chocolate, milk chocolate, dark chocolate, caramel, so much! We left the store with three bags each and kept walking around the mall. “Ne, do you know how to make Tamago Kake Gohan? I heard it was Hinata’s favorite!” I nodded and we then went to a ramen shop to buy the supplies again.

“Oi, Hitoka. I think I’m going to get Daichi a volleyball and a coaching jacket. Want to come with?” She nodded and followed me to the next store.

~~~

I was walking to the foothill store that the Ukai family owned. I was going to spend the night at Hitoka’s house so I could help her get everything ready. I walked into the store and began to look through the alcohol sections. I grabbed a bottle of wine and a bottle of whiskey. I walked up to the counter with a smile on my face.

“I’ll take these please!” Ukai raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

“I can’t sell these to you, (f/n).”

“Ukai, come one! You know that they’re not for me!” He looked me dead in the eyes and sighed.

“Promise me that they’re not for you and I’ll sell them to you.” He was the only person that knew and he was doing a good job of making sure I didn’t mess up.

“I promise! I’m making Valentine’s Day chocolates with Hitoka!” He bagged the bottles and looked at me, his same bored expression plastered on his face.

“I better get some then.”

“Of course! Thanks Ukai!” I ran out of the store and to Hitoka’s house to start making chocolates and helping Hitoka make Tamago Kake Gohan while I made Shoyu Ramen.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story ends! Thank you all so much! I love you all!

*(Reader)’s POV*

 

I walked back to Daichi’s house and opened the door. It was quiet in the house, meaning that Daichi wasn’t home. I quickly rushed inside and cleaned the house before changing into a red dress and picking out a pair of red heels as well. Thank goodness I didn’t have a college class for another three hours! I hid the chocolates somewhere Daichi couldn’t easily find them and placed the already prepped, but not cooked, ingredients for the ramen in their respective places. Just as I was about to leave the apartment, I got a call.

“Hello?”

_“Shizuka, you have class today, huh?”_ Well, Daichi was always straight to the point when it came to questions.

“Yeah. What’s up?”

_“When you’re done, you’re going home, right?”_

“Of course. I’m going to be cooking something too.”

_“How long is that going to take?”_

“Most of it is already prepped so it’ll take maybe 30 minutes.” I shut the door behind me and walked down the stairs and then along the sidewalk.

_“Come by the school before you go home. We have a game.”_ I smiled. He was so bossy today.

“Okay, I’ll see you then, Captain.” I could feel him stiffen at the nickname.

_“D-don’t call me that!”_ I laughed and muttered an ‘I love you’ before hanging up and catching the train to go to my class.

~~~

I had stopped by the house earlier to put the chocolates on the bed and make sure that my handmade ramen was still in the same prepping condition. I talked to the principal of the school and he allowed me to go to Daichi’s classroom. I knocked on the door and opened it slowly, peaking my head in to see a multitude of eyes staring back at me.

“You came early,” Daichi commented. I smiled and walked into the class, closing the door behind me.

“Class was let out early since the classes were filled with chocolates.” Daichi turned his attention back to the board and began writing on it.

“Give me a second and we can continue talking.” I nodded and sat in his chair, crossing my leg over the other, unknowingly catching Daichi’s attention. He turned back to the class and pointed to the board. “Use your textbooks to find the answer to the history questions written on the board.” Daichi sat on the corner of his desk, looking down at me.

“Are you excited?” I asked.

“For later? Yeah.” He leaned forward and whispered in my ear. “I don’t think that you should be wearing white panties today, (f/n).” I blushed as he moved away from me and refocused on the students in the room.

“So how long is the game going to take? I need to know how much time I’m going to have left for cooking.” He smirked as he took the papers from the students.

“You’ll have plenty of time.”

~~~

Daichi and I were walking to the gym, the school seemingly abandoned of any students, which was weird since there was supposed to be a game… We opened the doors and I immediately stopped.

There was everyone from the volleyball team, ever since Daichi’s first year. They stood there in red, white, and pink shirts, balloons attached to the floor as they threw confetti. I looked around the gym, there were boxes of chocolates, small bears, flowers, cakes even! Koushi stood in the middle of the gym, holding a large bear, almost as big as Asahi. I felt a hand gently push me, wanting me to walk forward. I walked to the center of the gym.

“Like your Valentine’s Day gift?” Daichi asked. I nodded, at a loss for words. “It’s from everyone here.” I was blushing so hard that I matched the vibrant red of my dress.

“Daichi… guys… Wow…” Koushi motioned for me to turn around and I did. My eyes widened as I saw Daichi on the ground, a blush coloring his cheeks.

“(f/n), I have one question for you. Will you be my wife?”

Time stopped and I looked around again. I had to take everything in slowly. Okay… I was in the gym at Karasuno. There were people I knew behind me. Tsukishima was recording everything with that stupid scowl on his face… Daichi was holding a small box with a ring inside of it. Oh my goodness, I was being proposed to.

“Yes!” I somehow managed to choke out  an answer. He smiled and pulled me into a tight hug before slipping the ring on to my finger. “Daichi, I also have a secret for you.” He raised an eyebrow.

“What is it?”

“You’re going to be a dad, Captain.” The entire gym went quiet.

“What?” another voice said, it was most likely Hinata.

“I’m going to be an uncle!” Kou yelled.

“Are you serious?” Daichi asked as he placed a hand on my stomach. I nodded and smiled.

“About three months serious." Daichi put a hand on his face trying to cover his tears, a happy smile on his lips.

“I’m going to be a dad… I’m going to be a dad!” Daichi yelled.

 

*Extra!*

 

Daichi stumbled down the stairs of the apartment, the box of chocolates in his hand.

“(f/n), did you make these?” he asked.

“Yes.” I placed the noodles in the broth and turned around to face him.

“These are really good! I can taste wine and whiskey!” Oh man, Daichi was getting drunk off of the chocolates. I gently grabbed the box from him and put them away. I returned my attention to the ramen and hummed. It was almost done. I shivered as kisses were being placed on my neck, arms wrapping around my waist, and hands on my stomach. “After we eat, you’re going to get it, (f/n).” I moaned softly at his words.

“Is that a promise, Captain?” It was his turn to moan.

“Oh yes. You’re not leaving my room today and tomorrow. Consider it a reward for calling me ‘Captain.’” I smirked.

This was going to be the best reward ever.

Happy Valentine’s Day Lovelies!


End file.
